It was all my fault
by G4ako
Summary: ...A normal day along with some bad aim...along with a brothers input.
1. The Sad Part

It was a normal afternoon for the team of genin, their sensei making them run laps, the green ones up ahead followed by the Hyuga then the girl with buns.

When the running around finally came to an end half of the team panting while the other two smile happily.

"Okay" exclaimed Gai "we will have a quick tournament, Battle Royal style, one against one against one" at that the smaller bushy brows jumped for joy while his teammates groaned in displeasure.

The genin lined up getting in position.

"Go", the battle began.

Lee and Neji run towards each other arms lifted ready for a taijutsu battle while Tenten watches waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Neji goes to dislocate Lee's left shoulder with a quick hit and Neji dodges.

**Tenten's POV**

I watch the fierce taijutsu battle take place kind of offended nobody attacked me but smirked at the perfect opportunity to strike and throw my senbon, kunai not an option seeing as it could kill one of my teammates if I missed my mark. Senbon can still be used to kill but are less likely to hit a point were it can kill you but there are a whole heap of places that can paralyze them but I stuffed this big time.

I thought Lee was bending down to dodge another strike from Neji not to give Neji a sweep kick.

Neji's back and side were wide open so I took the shot aiming for the pressure point on his neck, just as Neji started falling failing to dodge Lee's sweep kick, the senbon missed its mark, impaling themselves in the side of his head diagonal of his cheek next to his eye, at least three quarters of the senbon went inside of Neji's head I was mortified, I hit a kill point I killed my best friend.

"No" I scream my arm reached out wishing I could reverse time and stop myself from throwing that senbon. He was gone though. Dead.

By the time I made my way over to his body I had tears cascading down my face, I felt like I had nothing to live for, like I was the worst person in the world.

Neji Hyuga, my Best friend, died a horrific death brought to him by his best friend, he had so much to live for, such a promising future, he could've died happy but thanks to me he died in the dark, before he even realized how much life was worth. What he could have achieved, what he could have changed..and it was all my fault.

His funeral was a week later.

I wasn't invited.

So I stayed inside looking out my open window, rain pounding wetting the floor and windowsill where I was sitting, my bedroom overlooked the whole red light district the worst part of Konoha, my tears blended in with the rain I cried and cried because it was all my fault.

_On a normal day, at a normal training field, I **killed** my best friend._

_And a few days later... I killed myself, I choked my self to death tightening my headband around my neck, I died from suffocation. And drowned in a pond of suffering...with__ a broken heart._

_There was a note covered in my blood under my hiate and it said:_

**_Never Forget that,_**

**_I will, always_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Neji...I killed myself to repent your sins_**

**_in hope Kami well let you in _**

**_while I rott with the shinigami's kin_**

**_Forgive me Neji... Big brother_**

* * *

**A/N: This is my second ever story so no hate please**


	2. Big Bro's Reaction

I walked into the grave yard heading towards Neji's grave, I haven't exactly had the best few weeks, Neji's death, Tentens disappearance, not being seen in weeks, my sensei being hospitalized after going on a S-rank mission it appears I am the only member of our squad left standing although I don't know what happened to Tenten, she could be a missing-nin well on her way for all I know.

I finally make it to Neji's grave it was your everyday grave you would see in the movies not a fancy one that the many branch have but it was sweet because carved into the stone it said _'__Here lies a free bird'_ it was very cute even though only a few people would understand.

I looked over to the pond a few feet away when I noticed something floating, I went in closer to see what it was, it was a hand, backing away in shock then carefully pull out the body... It was Tenten, it was Tenten's dead corpse, I look around, it was the oerfect place to commit suicide an easy way in fact, you could tie yourself up and drown because the pond is just deep enough but you could also suffocate yourself and locate yourself somewhere where you would fall in the water so no one would find your corpse for a few days, it would also cause more suffering.

Tenten obviously chose the second, I only found her due to luck, you can tell by her ninja headband wrapped around her neck and the stained red marks across her neck that would never heal for she was dead, another member gone. A family member.

I fall to my knee's screaming at Tenten's corpse placing my hands on her body as I cry my heart out... another one bites the dust, it was Tenten's catch phrase, and I for one found it hilarious but not now when it applies to her so well.

_'Why did she do it'_ I tought lifting up her body carefully resting it on the back of Nejis grave stone.

I gently undo her hiate unable to stand looking at the cause of her death, it was that moment I found Tenten's suicide note and I never cried so hard not even as hard when I found out I had chakra problems and would die before I turn 30.

I left Tenten's corpse as I go to report that I found her.

I told the hokage about Tenten, and with permission I turned Tenten into ashes and spread them into the pond I found her in...

That was the funeral...

And I was the only one there...

**_And I will love you... And I forgive you, Little sis_**

**__****_And atleast I won't forget you... how could I... You were the only family I had..._**

**__****R.I.P Tenten Lee... Younger sister of Rock Lee**

* * *

**A/N: this is just a bonus, Rock Lee's reaction on Tenten's suicide.**


End file.
